We Are Broken
by RoxyParis002
Summary: If you looked at them, you wouldn't know anything is wrong, but if you really knew them, you would know it's different. Follow the journay of each wildcat and their different problem.
1. Fallen

**This story means a lot to me. I have been planning it longer than any other story & I'm really committed to this story. You may have realized that I deleted Good to You and the reason is that I realized that I just was committed to it. But I'm really working and thinking about this one and I hope you will all read it and most of you enjoy it. Each chapter also starts off with a diary/journal entry that the character whose p.o.v. the chapter will be of. Sometimes there will be more than one, this chapter is going to be one. The first journal entries of the characters are probably going to be the longest. (Trailer & Promos in Profile**

**I also have a couple in it that I would have NEVER thought I would use but I think that it will all work out. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Disney or any of the characters!! Though I wish I did..**

* * *

January 5th, 2010

If you looked at my life from the outside you would think, "Wow, he has everything. Why should he have to complain about life?" But if you really knew me, you would know that it's different.

The first thing people notice is "Basketball Captain, Wildcat Legacy". Being the captain of a basketball team really isn't that great. Especially when your father is the coach. Maybe for other people it's annoying because their father is there but for me, it doesn't matter. That is simply because my father is like a stranger. The only thing we have in common is our love of basketball. When that's all you have, you take as much as you can get. The worse part is that I try so hard, but it's never enough. You can't make someone love you.

Another common stereotype of me is that I'm a player, that I would cheat on my girlfriend. I would never do that. Sharpay is amazing and I can honestly say that I love her. Her annoying antics, and attempts for attention can drive some people crazy, but for me it's what makes her Sharpay. People also think that I have a thing with my best friend, probably in the whole world, mostly because I consider Chad a brother, Gabriella Montez. She is smart, beautiful, funny and my best friend. I can trust her with anything and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

If people actually knew me, they would know that beneath the surface is a young boy, afraid and fallen.

-Troy Bolton

Troy closes the notebook and tucks it in the nightstand by his bed. He knew that most guys don't keep a journal, but it was easy to just write, get everything off his chest. He almost laughed at the thought, he really didn't need to write it down, Gabriella was already like his own journal. Right now, his life wasn't horrible. He had problems, like everyone else. But maybe some things just effect him a lot more.

Troy looked over at the clock. "Shoot." he murmurs. The clock read 8:30. Late for school, and that meant nothing but complaints either when he got home or even in front of the basketball team. Troy grabbed his books and ran out the door.

* * *

"Now the winter musical shall be a great production filled with.. Ahh Mr. Bolton I see that you have decided to join us." Ms. Darbus announced as Troy walked in class and went to his seat in front of Chad Danforth. He gave Gabriella a quick glance and then Sharpay. "I'm so sorry Ms. Darbus, I slept in and.."

"That's enough Mr. Bolton, Now back to the musical.." Darbus went on. Troy then felt a quick tap on the shoulder "Dude, did Darbus just give you a break?" Chad whispered. "I have no idea, I hope so.."

Troy turned back around and maybe he was even making it all up in his head, but he swore he saw a pity in Darbus's eyes. It's like deep down she knew. He continued to attempted to listen to Darbus blabber on about the musical. He was able to give Sharpay a quick glance, but she would not return it, obviously to interested in the musical. That was normal for her, not quite showing the same amount of feelings toward others as they do for her. Troy could feel the chocolate orbs behind him, burning holes into the back of his skull. It would be foolish to turn around, not only would he get yelled at but, he knew that if he gave her a glance that it would just turn into a silent conversation between the two of them. She would give those eyes, ones that show disappointment and worry. He knew it was because she cared, but sometimes facing Gabriella Montez was like trying to fight a hurricane.

Despite what Troy knew, he turned his head. He had to be quick, and just as he knew, she gave that look. So he gave the. "We'll talk about it later." and turned around before Darbus could bother to yell at him. Getting in trouble in class was almost as bad as being late. He would find out, although if the other teachers really knew they probably wouldn't tell him. Coach Bolton didn't find out about everything. But if it crossed a teachers mind while talking, well there was nothing that Troy could do but try to behave.

The bell finally rang, the whole class instantly got out of their desks and quickly walked out of the classroom. Troy waited by the door for the blonde that he walked with everyday. "Hey." He said as he walked by her. "Hi Troy, umm, actually you don't have to walk with me today." Sharpay told him unexpectedly.

"What? Why not?" he asked her. She turned to him and gave him the her look, the "Really? Why should I bother to tell you?" look. Sharpay didn't give it to Troy often but lately she had been using it a lot more. "Well, umm, let's see." She said with heavy sarcasm. "First of all I have to go all the way to Drama Class while you are in Biology. And you know that that's almost on the other end of the school. Plus Gabriella probably wants to talk to you about why you were late and blah, blah, BLAH!" Troy stared at her, she was obviously not in a good mood. "Okay then.." Troy turned around to speed walked to his locker. He opened his locker door. "Where is that damn bio book?" he thought.

"It's on the top shelf where you put it on Monday." a voice said. "I should of known that you would know where it is" he replied as he closed the locker door. "Well, if you paid attention, or just always put it in the same place.."

"Yeah, yeah I know Gabs." He said as she smiled, her beautiful, sweet smile. They continued to walk to their Biology class. "So, are you gonna tell me?" she didn't have to say what, he understood. "Yeah, I was finishing homework and got lost track of time." She laughed, a quick light laugh. "Sure, Bolton, and I'm the queen of England." the two entered their biology class and took their seat at their desk. The bell rang, "Okay, promise not to laugh?" She gave him the other look. "Okay, okay.. I was writing in a journal." he whispered. "Why? I thought you tell me and Chad everything?" She whispered back, with worry in her voice. "No, I do tell you guys everything, it just is kinda like therapy, you know?" The teacher walked in and they both knew that the conversation was over.

* * *

Troy grabbed his tray of food which had a ham and cheese sandwich, an apple, some carrots with dip and juice. He walked over to the regular table, where the group sat everyday. Well the "group" consisted with all of Troy's friends. There was, of course, Chad and Gabriella. Then Taylor McKessie, Chad's girlfriends and Gabriella's good friend. He liked Taylor, she was smart and always very honest, and he could really appreciate that. He knew that she wouldn't lie to you. There was his fellow team mates, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross, they were good guys. Troy wasn't that close with them, but they were defiantly friends. Also was Kelsi Neilson, the composer for the musicals. She was quiet and shy but Troy liked that. And Martha Cox, she was really smart and is a good friend of Taylor's.

There is one person who Troy was never sure of who sat at the table, that was Ryan Evans. Troy didn't know what to think of him. He was his girlfriend's brother, but Troy had never had a real conversation with him. Ryan mostly talked to Sharpay or Kelsi, so he never bothered to talk with him. The last person who sat with them was of course Sharpay. She was undecided about sitting there most of the time. She didn't like many of the people, but then again Sharpay didn't like many people. But today she sat there, waiting and relieved when he walked over and took the seat beside her.

"Hey." he said. "Troy, I'm not staying here all lunch hour, I have other things to do to." Sharpay complained. He knew that it was because the musical was coming up. Even though she always carried herself with confidence, he knew she wanted to go practise. "Yeah, it's okay Shar, I know." "Good. Well you took so long to get here and now I'm basically finished so I'm going now." "I'll meet you after school." Sharpay didn't say anything, she just walked away.

Chad looked at him, "Really how the hell do you put up with that? She is so annoying I can't stand Barbie being around all the time!" he complained. "Well she isn't, okay Chad." Troy said defending Sharpay. "Relax Chad, she isn't too bad, plus it's Troy's decision." Taylor said. He gave her a thank-you look.

"Fine, I'll drop it! But I still think that she is annoying, and you can't get mad at me for that because everyone can be annoying. She just is more often." Chad continued. "Can we talk about something other than Sharpay for like two seconds?" Gabriella said to everyone's surprise. "That's all we ever talk about, and THAT is annoying." Chad shut up right away. Troy looked at Gabriella and he could tell that she was frustrated.

"Hey, Gabs? Didn't you get lunch today?" Troy asked realizing that she didn't have a bagged lunch or a tray of food in front of her. "No, I'm not hungry." she replies plainly. "I offered to buy her something but she wouldn't let me." Chad said. "It's fine, I don't really feel to good."

"Do you want some water?" Ryan asked. "Umm, yeah, sure." Gabriella replied. "Thanks Ryan." she said as he handed her a bottled water.

Troy didn't know why but this made him mad, he got this feeling, jealousy? No, Troy Bolton was not jealous over someone giving Gabriella water. That would be stupid. But the feeling was still there.. "Do you guys want have a study group after school, I think that it would be best if we all studied math, considering that some of you, Chad, are almost failing." Taylor said. "Hey! I'm not failing! I just don't like math." he said defending himself.

"I think that would be good, I need some practice." Kelsi said. "Me and Zeke are in! I'm failing so it would help if I have all you smart ones help me." Jason said.

"Yeah, I'll come." Gabriella said. "Do you want to come over to Ryan?" That feeling came back to Troy again. Why didn't she ask him? Or why is she being so nice to him? "Well, I really need to study more for history than math.." "I'm good at history, I'll help you." she offered. "Okay, sure."

"Yeah, don't ask me or anything.." Troy said bitterly. Gabriella looked at him with those chocolate eyes, the look that always made him feel like crap. It immediately made him feel guilty. "Well, you already said that you were going to do something with Sharpay after school and I just thought that.." she said a small voice. "Gabi, never mind. I was being a jerk." She looked at him, and he knew she was sorry, he only called her Gabi when he was really sorry, or really need to beg her for something. She was being nice, like she always was. How could he be mad about that, it was one of his favourite things about her. "I'll ask Shar if she wants to study." Gabriella gave a little smile, but it didn't brighten her face like normally, and it didn't last as long.

Why did he always have to make her feel bad? He was a horrible friend, he didn't deserve her. Gabriella was way too good a friend, and he wasn't perfect, so he would never be good enough to be her friend. But she still liked him, which he couldn't figure out at all. She was always there for him. He gave her a comforting smile, he hated when she was sad.

* * *

Troy walked over to the pink locker and the blonde girl standing gathering her books and binder as she was getting ready to leave school for the day. "Hey Shar, do you wanna go over to Chad's after school for a study group. I'm pretty sure that we are studying almost everything, plus I know you said that you need help with physics and.."

"Well Gabriella is probably there." she stated plainly. "Yeah so what?" "Ugh! Troy you know I don't like to be around her." "Why she never did anything to you and everyone is going to be there so calm yourself."

"I'm not going." she said as she closed her locker and started to walk away. "Hey, what is wrong?" "Nothing Troy, I just don't want to be ignored while you and Gabriella go laugh and skip down the yellow brick road! And I don't really feel like have to listen to people asking you when I'm leaving. Is that so wrong!?" she said and walked away.

Troy walked away, he knew that he trying to make her do something that she didn't want to do was going to be basically impossible. He walked way defeated, everything seem so hard. Little did Troy know, that everything was only going to get harder.

* * *

**Okay! First chapter!! Do you like it? Please review!! :)**


	2. Vulnerable

Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

January 6th, 2010

Things aren't the way I wish they were. There are so many things.. I know you can't always have the things you want, but it feels more like a need right now. I feel like a little girl, vulnerable, running away from all the fear. Most people assume that I'm happy, but they don't know, no one Really knows..

I wish that my dad was still here, I wish that cancer didn't have to take him away so soon, much too early. I don't really remember much of my father, but one thing. He used to dance around with me in our living room, and he would put me on his toes, making sure that I can do it. What I would give just to see him, one last time.

I wish that Troy knew.. He means is so much to me. My best friend, I would be lost with out him. But, I feel more, and it's wrong. Wrong because I shouldn't feel so much to my best friend, wrong because dare I say it, I'm jealous of him and Sharpay. I wish that was me. There is a reason that Sharpay has Troy, she is beautiful. Maybe if I was beautiful, Troy would love me, and not her. If I was thinner, like Sharpay, maybe he would want me the way that I want him. Monday was the first day. I will slowly start eating less, I have tried working out, it doesn't help. Troy is falling more in love with her everyday, I have to be quick, maybe if I'm beautiful, he will fall for me.

But nothing is for sure..

Gabriella Montez

She put away the journal, wiping a tear from her eye, Gabriella Montez was not who everyone believed she was. Yes, she is a "brainic", yes she is a sweet and kind girl. And yes, she is beautiful, but if Troy doesn't see it, how can she? After everything that happened yesterday after school, it's what made her decision final.

_She was running out of time, and she knew it.. Troy and Sharpay were getting close. He might even love her, and she knew that she just wouldn't be able to take that._

"_Hey, Gabs, will you pass the pizza?" Troy asked, breaking her from her thoughts. "Umm, yeah. What kind do you want?" as she rolled on the floor over to the pizza boxes. The study group definitely happened. Everyone was studying, well except Chad, who kept trying to avoid it. So Taylor bribed him with pizza, which meant ordering about five large pizzas._

"_Really? You know what I want Gabs.." Troy says as he turns to look at her. A small smile spread across Gabriella's face. She couldn't help but smile when her looked at her like that. It was almost as though he really wanted her too, but that wasn't true. She would never be what he wanted, which made her smile fade sooner than usual. "Okay, here." she says as she passed a pepperoni, bacon and mushroom piece of pizza. "See, you know. I have trained you well." he laughs as he grabs the pizza from her._

"_God, stop flirting. You got a girlfriend remember dude?" Chad says as he shoves a piece of all dressed pizza in his mouth. Troy looks over at him mad and confused. "What the hell are you talking about you idiot?" Taylor lightly slaps Chad's chest, "Troy, he is just trying to get out of studying, you should know that by now." Taylor says as Troy laughs. "Well sorry. Chad plus Studying equals not happening!"_

"_Wow, Chad I'm impressed you can do an equation!" Gabriella says teasingly as everyone laughs. "Shut it Montez." Chad says as he can barely hold his laughter. "Okay, I gotta say that even I'm impressed." he replies. _

"_Okay guys, let's start history." Martha says with laughter. "Yeah calm down every one" Zeke adds. Everyone looks at their books for about six seconds before Zeke bursts out laughing. "Hahahahaha, I can't believe Chad made a joke with math!" Everyone joined in the laughing. "Yeah, who knew!?" Troy adds._

"_Aright!" Taylor says firmly, "Let's work or we will never be ready." "Fine Miss Party pooper!" Chad says while pouting and trying to work. "I'll help you Chad okay." "Alright, love you."_

"_Enough you two get a room." Jason says as the two start to go in their own little world and soon start to work. Soon everyone was working. Jason, Zeke, Kelsi and Martha were all working on a chemistry assignment. Taylor was helping Chad with, well everything while Gabrielle silently worked away on her history._

"_Gabriella, you working on history?" Ryan whisper as he moves closer so they could work together. "Yeah, I'll help you." she replies politely and smiles a little. She really liked Ryan as a friend and people didn't really know that they were actually pretty close. They texted each other a lot and Gabriella knew that Ryan wasn't interested in her that way. Which actually didn't bother her, normally she would think that it was because she was ugly but she really didn't think that with Ryan. As they both started to work she felt a nudge by her elbow. "Gabs, you gotta help me, history sucks." Troy said as he move on his stomach beside her._

"_Troy stop bull shitting, you're good at history." She said knowing he didn't need help with school work. He worked to so hard, she knew he didn't want to make his father mad. Coach Bolton was nicer to other kids at school and paid more attention to them then his own son. Gabriella understood what it was like to not have a father, but unlike her, his father was still here. Which made it all the much worst. "Okay, maybe I just wanted to sit by my best friend cause we haven't hung out in so long." He says as her looks at her. The look gave Gabriella butterflies, those ocean blue orbs should be illegal. It was much too tempting to lean in and kiss those perfect lips, but that was wrong. _

_Instead she just smiled, "Hey, what the hell Troy? I though I was your best friend?" Chad says seriously but everyone knew it was a joke. "Pfft, your not my friend, I don't even know who you are. You must be that person outside my room in the bushes, with those yellow eyes.. Wait, maybe that was a cat." Troy jokes as Chad and Gabriella laugh. "No man, we aren't friends, We're brothers." Chad says. "Exactly!" Troy adds. Taylor once again hit Chad, "Get to work! You know you really need to pass." she says caringly. "Okay babe.." as he gets back to work._

"_Alright you can work with me and Ryan, but he might need my help more than you." Gabriella said. "I think that I probably need you more than him.." Troy said teasingly but she could hear the seriousness behind his voice. What he really meant was that he wanted her to be his best friend, not Ryan's. it sounded childish, but she understood what he was saying. "Well I might need you to.." she says seriously. She really did need him, without him she would be lost._

"_Yes, I have achieved my goal, the smart girl needs my help." Troy says as he laughs. Gabriella just smiled, they hadn't spent this much time together in a long time. But it would be cut short soon. It was almost six o'clock and that's when the studying would end. "So do you wanna?" Troy said. Wait, did she miss something? "What?' she asked confused. Troy gave one chuckle, "Come to my house after this." he asked. "Oh, yeah, my mom would probably let me."_

"_Probably? Gabs your mom will she loves me! Plus it's not like I'm some guy who wants to rape you." he said jokingly. "I'm her favourite, and Chad you can't deny it!" he said before Chad could bother to put his two sense in._

"_Well you are a teenage boy, and she still doesn't want me staying over that late." Gabriella says. It was true, Troy was a teenage boy with hormones, and her mother wasn't an idiot. But she also knew Troy well, and he wouldn't cheat or do that to her daughter. "Oh, yeah? Well it's not like you haven't slept over at my house a dozen times." he said. This was also true, Gabriella stayed with the Boltons whenever her mother was away. Or even after a party. "You don't have to stay over, you can go home, but just stay at my place till, I dunno. You can leave when I fall asleep." Troy says with a smile. Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "I'll leave at ten thirty." she says softy._

It wasn't a big deal, Gabriella went to Troy's house all the time. In fact, if she hadn't gone over at else once a week, her mom would start to think that something was wrong. This time was so different, she didn't expect for this to happen.

"_Gabs, close the door." Troy says as they walk into his room. "I think that I know, you remember, you trained me well?" she says while shutting the door. Most parents would not allow two teenagers of the opposite sex in a bedroom with the door closed, but Mrs. Bolton trusted Troy and Gabriella. "Yes, I have. just by you saying that proves it." he said as he laid on his bed, Gabriella joined him and laid beside him. "This has been a good day, we haven't spent this much time together since.." Troy trailed off trying to think. 'Since you started dating Sharpay about three months ago..' Gabriella thought but dare not say out loud. _

_Troy rolled over to his side and started staring at Gabriella. "What?" she asked, uncomfortable with his long stare. "Nothing, I just like looking at your face, it makes me happy." Troy says with a smile but Gabriella did not return it. It were moments like this that surprisingly made her feel more ugly. He looked at her like he actually cared, more than a friends. That just made her think that Troy was only thinking of one person.._

"_Why are you being so quiet? We chill in my room all the time without watching movies or playing video games." he asks, breaking the silence. "I'm just kinda tired." Gabriella lied. Truthfully all she could think about now was how she isn't perfect. As much as she cares and enjoys being around Troy, her thoughts were always more negative when she was with him, at least about herself. Suddenly there was a knock and the door flew open._

Gabriella went out to her balcony, it always helped her think. She didn't expect for everything to be such a big deal. Her and Troy have been friends since she moved next door in kindergarten. She felt guilty, and maybe she shouldn't have been laying on his bed.

_As the door flew open, both Troy and Gabriella's head popped up to see who it was. In walked the blonde, in an all pink track suit. She at first looked happy but the smile quickly faded as soon as she saw Gabriella. "Troy! What the hell!?" she almost shouted. "Shar don't yell, my dad will get mad." Troy says as he walks over to her and Gabriella sits up on his bed. "Why the fuck is she here? And on your bed!?" Sharpay continues to basically shout. "Shar, calm down." Troy says firmly. "NO! I will not calm down. What are you cheating on me or something!?" _

_Troy throws his head back in frustration, "NO, she is my friend how many times do I have to tell you? We have know each other for like twelve years. We were hanging out, just relaxing on my bed. There's nothing to worry about."_

"_Troy I want her to leave now!" Sharpay said, completely ignoring the fact that Gabriella was sitting right there. "Shar.." Troy says trying to reason with her, which would never do any good. Gabriella got up and grabbed her stuff. "Excuse me." she says quickly as she starts to go out the bedroom door. "Gabs, you don't have to leave yet." Troy says chasing after her. "Yeah, of course she go after her!" Sharpay says as she starts to cry. Gabriella was almost at the front door when Coach Bolton walked by the staircase. "What the hell is going on?" He says in a firm loud voice. Sharpay peeks out of the room and immediately stops crying. Gabriella froze in her spot. Ten seconds ago she just wanted to go home, but now, it was like she need to stay. She couldn't let Troy get hurt, not that Coach Bolton would hit him but in the worst case he might slap him. But it's what he says that hurts Troy the most. "Umm, it's nothing Coach Bolton. I was just practicing for the musical. Troy and Gabriella were just helping." Sharpay lied. She was good, but then again she was an actress so she could lie and make it believable, but Gabriella was thankful. "Yeah, I'm sorry if we were to loud." Gabriella said, trying to help. _

"_Well why are you leaving?" He questioned. "I have to go but Troy wanted me to stay so I would have to help Sharpay practice and not him." Gabriella says as she tries not be casual and not upset. "Well that's enough practicing." Bolton says as he walks away. Troy relaxed and walked over to the door to open it for Gabriella. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says as he hands her a little piece of paper. As soon as she walked down the sidewalk, she open the little not which said "I'll text you later."_

_They both knew what it meant. She need to know if he was alright, because that's all the mattered to her anymore._

Gabriella looked over at the window of the wildcat captain. She knew that he was hurting, not only from his father but Sharpay was going to make him feel guilty too. But in about an hour, when Sharpay left, she could know. She would be able to try and cheer him up. It was like she was born to do it, make sure that Troy Bolton was happy. And she would start, her plan may not be the best, but it's the only way she could get Troy. And make her feel better about herself. Gabriella Montez will not eat.


	3. Naive & Confused

**Thanks for all the reviews & comments, this chapter is kinda late and I'm really sorry. My cousin passed away and everything has been hectic. But I'll be sure to update more often, I promise!!**

_

* * *

_

January 15th, 2010

I feel like a total idiot. To be honest, I really don't like myself. I think that I am a horrible, cold, and rude person. I don't mean to be but it just happens. I can't believe what I just did, why, why did I do it!? I actually like Troy a lot, it might not be love but I really do care about him but I don't deserve him at all. I'm a horrible excuse for a girlfriend, sister, friend, daughter and just a human being in general.

So many people assume that I'm the most confident girl in the whole school, I can wrap people around my finger so easily. Everyone seems to want to be my friend. Yes, I'm the president of the drama club. Yes, I have been in over a dozen school musicals, the lead every time. But people don't seem to understand. Drama, it's the only thing that make me happy. Most people would of course agree, she's a drama queen of course she would love drama, but it's different. Not the kind of drama when people are fitting or I'm getting worked up about something, but the art. It's the only thing that keep me sane and happy.

_Sharpay Evans_

The blonde beauty put away her book where she usually wrote poems and songs. She felt like shit, she should have never went there.

_The room was crowded but the one blue eyed boy caught her eye the instant she walked into the room. She strutted over to him, knowing that he wanted her by him. "Hey," he said in a husky voice. "So, why did you want me to come here?" she asked. She would have thought to some to the party if he hadn't asked, she probably wouldn't have at all but she cared about him so she went. "To be with you." he smiled, Sharpay couldn't help but smile back. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips on her collarbone, and slowly went her neck. His feather kisses seemed to hit all the right place. The blonde began to feel dizzy, she wasn't even sure if it was because of the alcohol or because of the kisses. He slowly stopped, "Maybe we should.." Sharpay knew where this was heading, but she hadn't felt like this in such along time. _"You drank you idiot, don't go!"_ But her body was thinking differently as she walked into the bedroom door with Braden Johnson._

I guess it's a good thing that I have something like that, to keep me in one piece. But Troy, how is he going to be happy now? I cheated on him, it's not like a meant to, I can hardly remember what happened that night. "I don't know what to do. Should I tell him? And what if I don't? will he find out? Is it really worth all the drama to tell Troy the truth?" Sharpay whispered to her dog, probably her only real friend. She let out a sigh. It was hard to not have any friends, well real ones. Of course she had people to hang out with but there was never anyone to really to talk. She had once thought about talking to Gabriella Montez, a very long time ago when she had a class with her in grade ten. She seemed nice, smart and loyal, that would make a great friend. But one thing got in the way, and it wasn't even what most people thought it was, it was the fact the Gabriella Montez had so many friends. She could not stand the fact the Gabriella was so quiet and shy but still had so many friends. It didn't make sense. "It's probably because she is so nice, that would make sense, right Maui?" she asked the dog.

Ever since Sharpay started to date Troy she couldn't stand her even more. She had him as her very best friends and no matter how in love Troy was with Sharpay, Gabriella would always be the best friend. This caused resentment and the two just would not get along. It's not like Gabriella hadn't tried, she did on many occasions. Sharpay would even start to get along with her until she reminded herself why she could not stand her. It all seemed very immature but Sharpay was rather naïve.

* * *

January 15th, 2010

I want to shout it on a roof top but yet I want to keep it to myself. The secret is on the tip off my tongue. Will it ever some out? I don't know how to feel about it. I mean, who do I talk to? And how?

I used to be confused about it a lot but Gabriella is such a good friend, she listens and I think I might even tell her the truth soon. I trust her and so many people love her. I know that she isn't always happy with herself but I try to fix it, she helps me so much I should return the favour.

Ryan Evans.

The blonde boy put away the dairy that he wrote almost daily, it really helped him think and he was not ashamed to say he had one. He had been hiding a secret since sophomore year, and he still hasn't told anyone.

Suddenly his cell phone buzzed, a text message. He went over and picked it up from the cherry wood desk. "Hey, the group is going to have a get together at Chad's place tonight. You should come." he smiled as he replied to Gabriella, she always wanted to included him. "Do you mean get together or party?! Lol" he wrote and then hit send. A few seconds later his phone vibrated. "Well, knowing Chad, probably party.. " Ryan typed the keys on his phone, "I guess I could go.." "You better! :P" he smiled as he put his phone down. He walked over to his sister's room, she probably was already asked to the party, seeing as Chad is Troy's best friend.

He knocked on the white door and waited for a reply. "Come in.." he turned the door knob and walked into the room. Ryan and Sharpay, well they got along when it came to the drama club, but outside of school, it was like they weren't even related. "Hey Shar, are you going to Chad's tonight?' he asks. "Umm, I don't know yet." says Sharpay. She sounded nervous, since when was his sister ever nervous. "Is something wrong?" he asks, meaning other than the oblivious fact that her and Chad didn't exactly get along. "It's nothing, really.." she responses. He could tell she wanted to talk, but she was so stubborn. "Sharpay, we are brother and sister, you know you can tell me stuff. I won't tell anyone." Ryan says. "Maybe later, I'm heading to the mall. See you later okay." she says as she grabs her Chanel purse and walks out of her room to the garage.

* * *

Sharpay walked around, sipping on a funky monkey booster juice as she looked for another store to go to. You know how they call it retail therapy? Well that's what it was for her. It helped her relax and got all the weight off her chest. She walked into a store, not really paying any attention to what was in there. But once she spotted sparkly ballet flats she bolted over there in an instant. "Taylor, I don't want it." she hears the beautiful brunette say. Sharpay slowly grabs her size seven flats and browses the other shoes as she listens in on the conversation between the two brainy dark-haired beauties. "Gabriella, it's a size 4, that isn't big. I mean come on, the only people who are a size 1 are models, and even they are that small." Sharpay listens confused. Why would Gabriella not be comfortable in a size four? She was basically the same size as Sharpay, but she had a few more curves, which the blonde wished for. "I'm not saying I want to be a size 1 Tay, I just don't want the stupid jeans. How about a pair of sweats or something?" she says as she walks over to the sweats that are next to the shoes. Shoot! Why didn't she have to come over here? Sharpay tries to act natural as Gabriella is about a foot away.

Neither had really acknowledged each other since the incident at Troy's house. Normally they would at least say hello but the past week they hadn't said a word to each other. The chocolate eyes took a quick glance at her and quickly looked away. Taylor was soon by her side, "Oh hey Sharpay." she wasn't stupid, Sharpay knew that Taylor knew what happened. "Hi, Taylor." she says in a some what prissy voice. "Taylor, I gotta go home soon, my mom need help taking the lights down." Gabriella says after a long silence as she grabs a pair of grey sweats. "I thought that Troy was doing that." Taylor says as Gabriella nudges her tell her shut up, which did not go unnoticed by Sharpay. "Well, we will see you at the party Sharpay. Bye!" the two walked to pay for their things and then left.

The blonde walked to her car and headed back home. She was not sure about the whole Chad's party. That meant facing Troy, not to mention all his friends. Why was life so confusing? If it couldn't be easy, could it at least not confusing. She was still unsure on what to do, she liked Troy but she knew that he felt more for her and she did for him. Maybe it would be best to let him go..


	4. Dangerous & Lost

**Thanks for the reviews!! I love reading them, and I try to make sure to use them to help improve the story! Chad and Taylor's dairy entries are not going to be as long, and their POV probably won't be used in the story as much, the next chapter is going to be Gabriella. I know the last chapter was short and I'm story, I didn't really have it planned like I usually do and I just wanted to be sure to update.**

* * *

January 16th, 2010

Life is good. I have awesome friends and an amazing girlfriend. My family is always there when I need them. I don't really see anything bad about my life. Minus some of the drama every now and then, my life is practically perfect.

Chad Danforth

The dark curly haired teenager finished the English homework that was assigned on Friday. He was not particularly enjoying writing the entries but they were simple and easy, just how he liked things. He usually wrote the same thing, just switching a few words and sentences, but this time he add one. "Minus some of the drama every now and then." and of course there was a reason for that.

_He was out of his mind. He couldn't just invite a few people who weren't in the group to his house for a "get together" but then again Chad Danforth didn't mind cleaning the mess if the party was good. The now crowded house had to have around two-hundred people in it. He couldn't even recognize over seventy percent of the people that were now spilling alcohol and dancing in a way adults would disapprove of. _

_The dark haired girl walked over to him in the kitchen attempting to find any alcohol that hadn't been opened. "Chad, your parents are going to flip if they see the house like this." Taylor says. She was always trying to help him, and he loved her for it. "Tay, relax, here you can drink this cooler." he says while handing her a new cooler while grabbing a hand full of beers. "I haven't seen basketball boy yet, he's coming here right?" she asks as she grabs the cooler. Taylor was not specifically fond of alcohol but she would drink a little every now and then. "Troy is here, he was here early actually. I haven't seen him, or Gabs, I don't even know if Barbie came. But I gotta give this to Troy. " he says as he gulps down some light beer and carries the handful of beers with him. He was looking for his best friend, his brother, he knew that Troy had been stressed lately and it was good to let loose every once in a while._

"_Afro head!" the petite chocolate eyed girl shouted from the front door. "Hey loser, you're finally here." Chad says as he walks over to her and offers her a beer. "Yeah, Ryan is coming soon. I invited him, that's okay right?" Gabriella asks as she takes the offered beer. "Gabs, I let Troy invite Barbie, I'm fine with you inviting Ryan, he is alright just kinda quiet." he answers. "Where is Troy?" Gabriella asks curiously, she hadn't seen him in a while and well she missed him. He was her best friend and meant something more.. Well for her at least. "I don't know you can look I'll tell you if I find him."_

Chad knew he shouldn't have done what he did. But it when you have two drunk friends who can hardly walk, forget go home, what else are you suppose to do. The couches were all taken by other friends. So he put them in his bedroom to sleep. He didn't really think that it was a big deal. At the time he forgot one big factor, his drama queen girlfriend.

"_Come on man, just keep walking up the stairs.." Chad says while trying to keep the blue eyed boy from falling all the way down the stairs. "Uhh, hmm… aallrrrighhtttt!" Troy slurs as he attempts to walk up the last few steps. "Dude, seriously, why did you drink so much? Oh never mind, I'll ask tomorrow when you have a killer hangover!" Chad says, almost pushing him up the stairs. "That's a good.. What's it called? The thing that you… watch and, it's colours and… it was funny!!" Troy says with a drunken laugh. "Hangover, the movie?" Chad asks as they finally reach the top of the stairs. "YEAH! Movie, where are you taking me? Are you trying to rape me or something… cause you know, I'm not really into dudes." Troy laughs again. "No, you are going to crash in my room with Gab, you are too drunk and if your dad sees you like this he will be so mad." Chad says as he opens the door to his room. "But, I don't see my Gabi. GABI!? WHERE ARE YOU!? Oh no what if she got stoled?" Troy said as he entered the room. "Oh my god, she is in the bathroom. You are sleeping on the couch and she gets the bed alright." Chad tries to reason with his drunken friend. _

"_Ahhh, a bed!" Troy says as he flops on the bed. "Dude! What did I just tell you, the girl gets the bed! Sleep on the little couch." Chad says trying to pull him off the bed. "I want the bed! Screw the girl." Troy says with his drunken laugh. "Gabs is that girl Troy! Why are you being such an idiot! Oh yeah, right, you're drunk!" Chad shouts at him. The half drunk and very tired brunette beauty walked into the room. "Chad why are you yelling." she says as she looks at the bed. "Awe I thought you said I get the bed." Gabriella said. At least she could talk properly, unlike someone.. "Yeah well if Troy will ever move his drunken ass, you can." he says while poking Troy. The drunk boy's head snapped up. "Gabs!!" he says as he stumbles over to the doorway to give her a hug. "Eww, Troy you smell like barf." she says while trying to escape his embrace. "Oh, yeah.. Chad don't look in you shoe, or was it the dresser.. Umm I dunno but, yeah." he says while letting go. Chad sighed, "It's okay, just go to sleep now." he says as he tries to leave the room._

"_Rawr! I don't want the dinky little couch." Troy says while he attempt to kick the little foam couch. "Troy, there are people every where sleeping in my house. I'm being nice and giving you my room. Just go to sleep." he says in frustration. "I don't wanna.. Gabs just share with me." he almost begs, Chad was actually finding this pretty amusing but he was tried and just wanted to sleep. "Gab, will you so we can all just sleep already?" he asks, looking at her and almost begging too. "Yeah, okay.." _

"_Yay! It's like a sleepover from when we were little." Troy says as he jumps in the bed and goes straight under the blankets. If they hadn't heard him mumbling about something they would have thought he was already asleep. Gabriella walked over to the other side of the bed and made sure to keep her distance. After all her and Troy were just friends, and he did have a girlfriend. "Alright, good-night you two!" Chad says as he turned the light off. He walked down the hall to his parent's room. They had went off on a trip to visit his grandmother in Phoenix, so why not throw a party? And since his two best friends had his room, he would take his mom and dad's bed. At first he wasn't really sure if he even wanted to go in their room but by now he was so tired he couldn't care less. _

"_Hey, Zeke and Jason have the floor downstairs. Martha and Kelsi have the two couches and Ryan drove he since he didn't drink." Taylor informed him as she walked into the room with him. "Okay, where are you gonna sleep? You could stay in here with me but it's my parents room so that might be kinda weird.." Chad says as he sits on bed. Taylor laughs lightly, "I'll made sure no slept in your brother's room so I'll sleep there." Chad smiled, of course she made sure everyone had a place to sleep. "Okay, I love you, night." as he kissed her forehead. "Good-night." Taylor walked downstairs to the bedroom. And Chad's eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to sleep._

_

* * *

_

January 16th, 2010

Today was.. Something. I don't know how to describe it. There are a lot of words but the one that comes to mind would be, complicated. My best friend likes her very best friend but he is with the drama queen. It probably didn't help that they both stayed in the same room, in the same bed. But I do not think that Sharpay deserved to treat Gabriella like that. She did nothing wrong.

To be honest, I don't exactly hate Sharpay. I think that she is very good at getting what she wants, causing drama and some what misunderstood. Sometimes I even feel bad for her. But either way she needs to grow up, you can't go around treating everyone one like a piece of crap the way she does.

I'm also worried about Gabriella. Her self-esteem is low and with Sharpay always being with Troy, it does not make anything better. I'm scared she is going to start doing something that she will regret. I just want everyone to be happy and get along. It seems like way to much to ask for.

Taylor McKessie

The lovely dark-skinned girl put away her dairy. She really didn't write in it too much but when she needed to rant it helped a lot. With everything that happened this morning she felt exhausted. She knew Chad was just helping his friends, but he didn't always think things through all the way.

_The sunshine was shinning through the window of the blue room that she woke up in. Unlike quiet a few people who were most likely still sleeping, she didn't not have any trouble getting up, nor did she have a headache. So she stretched and went downstairs and decided to make some breakfast for about at least three hung over people. She tried to be as quite as possible but it seem that the two brunette girls were already awake._

"_Hey, Tay. Me and Martha were making breakfast." the small girl with the glasses said quietly. "Oh, that's good. I was about to go do that. What do you all have started?" she asked. "Well we have some pancakes made and more cooking, Kelsi is making toast and just putting butter on for now. And we were thinking eggs." Martha replied. "Yes, I know that Chad and Troy will want eggs for sure." Taylor said as she started to work on a big batch of scrambled eggs. "So who do you think is gonna be the most hungover?" Taylor smiled weakly, "Troy." she said with confidence. She could even keep track of how many drinks Troy had last night, every time she looked at him he had another drink weather it was beer, shots, mixes or whatever else he could possibly get. The two girls laughed, "Well, I meant excluding Troy, but you have a 99.43 percent chance that you are right." the brainy girl explained. "I think that, besides Troy, Zeke will be the most hungover." Kelsi says taking her bet. "I disagree, I say Chad." Taylor look at Martha, "Really? I was thinking Jason. Chad didn't drink too much since the party was at his house." Taylor explained. "Isn't it funny how no one says Gabriella?" Kelsi says. The girls laugh and continue making large amounts of food. Soon enough everyone was getting up. Chad came downstairs about fifteen minutes after Taylor had and started to clean the mess that was now his house. Twenty minutes later, Jason woke up and started helping Chad clean. And soon after Jason, Zeke was up. Chad and Zeke cleaned up the bottles and cans while Jason cleaned any spills. "Wow, I'm surprised Gabriella isn't up yet." Zeke says while clearing cans off the kitchen counter into the large black garbage bag. "She seemed really tired and she did drink a little more than normal." Chad says putting his filled garbage bag by the garage door. "Or maybe it's because she is in bed with Troy." Jason laughs. "Owe! What was that for?" he asked as he got a beer can thrown at his head._

"_For being an idiot." Chad replies as he puts the can in the garbage. "Gabriella wouldn't do that." Taylor adds. Jason looks at everyone as they just look at him in piety, "Okay, come on I was joking you guys, I know Gabs wouldn't do that." It was quiet for a moment, until Kelsi turned the stove off. "Everything is ready, should we eat or wait?" she asked politely. "Let's eat, we'll make sure there is some left or they can make their own." Chad says as he joins everyone at the table to eat. All the boys had filled their plants with eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes, breakfast sausage, and a large cup of orange juice. Taylor had some bacon and eggs while Martha had pancakes, breakfast sausage, and toast. Kelsi had decided that she just wanted some cereal so she has some rice crispys. They had all been enjoy their food until there was a knock on the door. Chad stood up to get it. As he opened the door, not really knowing what to expect he quickly through the three garbage bags into the garage. _

"_Hi, Troy's here right?" the blonde said as she let her self in. "Uhh, yeah he's upstairs. Warning he's is gonna be hungover!" Chad told her as she just walked upstairs. "Dude, Gabriella is up there with him!" Zeke whispered to Chad. "Oh, shit!" he said as he headed upstairs and Taylor followed. By the time they got to the room Sharpay was already yelling. "Troy why didn't you call me! I told you that I would pick you up and you could stay at my house!" she said as she pulled the blankets off. "What the fuck is this!!" Sharpay shouted at the top of her lungs as she sees Gabriella on the edge of the other side of the bed. It wasn't like they were naked or anything, both were fully clothed. "Ugh, Shar calm down me and Gabs just shared the bed cause I was a drunk asshole and wouldn't sleep on the floor." Gabriella got up and tried to leave the room so the two could talk alone. She was almost at the door way by Chad and Taylor when the drama queen started yelling, "You are a skank and a fat pig! I hope you rot in hell Gabriella Montez!" Gabriella looked at her in shock and in hurt. Sure Sharpay had said things about her being annoying and not liking her to Troy but she had never said anything like that about her, and to her face. "What!? I didn't do anything!" Gabriella explains but of course it cut off. "You whore, why do you have to steal my boyfriend!? Go get your own!" she continues to yell. Chad almost went up to get in her face but Taylor held him back. "Don't Chad." she whispered. "Sharpay, you will not talk to Gabriella like that, or any of my friends. I don't care what you think because everyone else knows that truth. Look I love you but this is ridiculous, if you can't trust me how is this going to work." Troy says, surprisingly calm. Gabriella was almost in tears as she stood my Chad as he put a protective arm around her shoulder. He was like a big brother and he would not put up with anyone treating her like that. In surprise Sharpay started crying, "Troy, come to my house after okay.." she cries as she walks out. "Shar.." _

"_Don't Troy, just let her go." Chad says sternly as he let's Sharpay walk by. This time Chad didn't want her to leave because he was being annoying, he actually wanted her to leave so she could think and do what she needed to. Troy stood there this his hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry Gabi. You didn't deserve that." he says as he goes to hug her but Chad pulls her away. "There is breakfast downstairs." he says plainly as the three walk down stairs leaving the basketball captain alone._

_

* * *

_

**Okay! Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Goodbyes & Sundaes

**I want to give a big thanks to Kellyharper and forverzanessa for always reviewing! You guys are great!**

**Also I know that a lot of you don't like Sharpay but as the story goes on I hope you can try to understand her. She is suppose to be some what bitchy but she is just as confused and vulnerable as Gabriella. Thanks!**

* * *

January 17th

I feel horrible, I know that Troy is fighting with her right now, and I know that it's my fault. I should have just slept on the couch and Troy could have the bed. I probably deserve every name that she called me. If I was her I probably would act out like that at that moment too. I'm not mad as her. As much as Sharpay seems to not like me, I don't actually hate her. I hate what she is. She is the beautiful girl that has Troy's heart, and I can honestly say that I am a jealous.

But the one thing she said, it's true, if she can see then it's not just me. I obliviously need to loose weight, not just because of Troy but because I'm a fat lard. My thighs look too big, there is a part of my stomach that sticks out more than the rest and even my arms are starting to look fat. I haven't noticed the bad things about my body for a long time. Just in the past year and a half they just seem to get worse. I don't know, I don't eat breakfast but I usually didn't. I eat a little less at lunch because the whole gang notices when I don't eat. Then I skip supper sometimes but I still have to eat because I don't want my mom to notice. It's hard but I think that it will be worth it.

Gabriella Montez

She put away the entry that she made about her eating. She wasn't happy but her body and she had even started to try to hide her body. No one really seemed to notice much, well besides Taylor thinking that she's being way to insecure. The chocolate eyed girl sat nervously on her bed. Waiting..

Troy had told her not to feel bad about anything, because it wasn't her fault but she still felt bad. He had almost told her privately before she he left to go to Sharpay's that their friendship meant more to him than anything and he wouldn't give it up for the world. There was a time that Gabriella might have believed that but now it just made her sad. That meant he wouldn't want to be anything more..

Her phone buzzed and the petite girl almost ran to her desk to grab it. She opened it and could not believe what she was reading. "It's over.. Me & Sharpay are done." it said. She had to read it a few times just to get a grip off it. As she was reading it for a third time her phone buzzed again with another message. "Can I come over?" she read as she was still in shock. "Yes, of course you can." Although she was somewhat glad that Troy and Sharpay were finished, it also hurt her, because she knew he was hurting. She walked down the white staircase into the living room. Her mother was busy at work and had the house to herself for the day. She sat on the black leather coach as she waited for the door to open. Troy didn't have to knock, her house was like a second home, and the same for her. She heard the creek of the front door opening, he hadn't sure gotten here fast. "I'm in the living room!" she called. The blue eyed boy that walked in was not the same as this morning. Around his eyes were somewhat pink and a bit swollen, she could tell he had cried. His nose was a bit red and he overall just look exhausted. He walked over and sat on the open spot beside her. She turned to look at him but he kept his body straight. She put her arms around his head and hugged him.

"It's going to be okay Troy.." she almost whispered, comforting her friend. The brainy girl almost had tears in her eyes, he seemed emotionless, hard and cold.. Like stone. "She cheated on me.." he said plainly but the hurt was a strong undertone in his voice. Gabriella's head snapped up from his she looked at him confused and shocked, he still wasn't looking at her. "What!?" she asks, "Troy, tell me what happened. I'm here for you okay." For the first time since he had walked into the house he turned his head and look at her. "It's a long story.."

_He had never been so nervous in his life. He was sure that it was coming to an end, either she was going to end it or he was. Their love just didn't seem to be the same anymore. Seven months ago, was the first time they ever went out with each other. Six months ago they shared their first kiss together. Five and a half months agog they had gone on their sixth date, and became a real couple. Five months ago, he met her parents and told her that he loved her. Four months ago they expressed their love to each other in a physical way. Three months ago, their relationship seems perfect. One month ago things seemed to get busy. With her drama club and the winter musical, while he had constant basketball practise. One week ago she seemed distant and gone. Today, they both could tell that it was coming to an end._

_He pulled up to the large Victorian style house that he had gone too so many times, there was so many memories.. He turned the key and took it out as he walked out and up to the large doors of the house. Sharpay had told him to just go inside, but yet he felt uncomfortable with having to just walk in now when it was all about to end. He ran the doorbell and on the speaker box Ryan answer, "Hello?" he asks politely. "Uhh, yeah Ryan, it's Troy." he says as he voice almost breaks. "Oh.. Yeah come in." he replies as Troy opens the door and walks up the long, luxurious grand staircase. It was the longest walk that he would ever make as he made his way to the large light pink room and knock on the door. "Come in.." the blonde said. Her voice was usually louder, and had more confidence. He walked in, he was worried and nervous but he wasn't letting it show. Unlike him the blonde beauty queen looked scared and more nervous then Troy was. "I need to tell you something.." she says with a cry. She was crying.. He hardly ever saw her cry. This worried him, he had no idea what was going to happen. "What's wrong Shar?" he asked, still being able to remain calm. She just stood there crying and he felt bad but was becoming frustrated. "This isn't going to work if we don't talk. That's why we are here in the first place. And by the way whatever you are going to say leave Gabriella out of it because this has nothing to do with her.." he started ranting. "What!?" Sharpay cuts him off. "This has everything to do with her, you will always be her best friend and not mine.." she says with a cry. _

"_Sharpay let's just talk about us okay?" he tells her, "Now what do you need to tell me?" he says calmly, he was actually surprised at how clam he was remaining. "You.. Will.. Hate me." Sharpay says in between cries," I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve you." Troy walked over to her to give her a hug and comfort her but was stopped. "Don't Troy! Just don't I don't deserve your sympathy, you will never want to see me again." she says crying more as tears run down her checks, making the bit of make-up she had on run down her face. "Sharpay, I love you and if we want to make this work the.."_

"_I cheated on you!" she says quickly and covers her mouth as she falls to the floor. Troy stood there heartbroken and confused, "What?" he whispers. The mask he had on before was crushed as he let the tears go to his eyes. Sharpay continued to sit on the floor and sob loudly. "Tell me, tell me what happened." Troy said with anger but hurt at the same time. "Ugh.. Last week at __Braden Johnson's party.. I had too many drinks and.." she sobbed, she didn't want to remind herself of the horrible thing she did. "He started kissing me and, one thing let to another and… I'm so sorry Troy. I'm so sorry." she sobbed. Troy sat on the floor in total hurt and confusion. He could not believe what he was hearing. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, you're too good for me.. It's over." she said, for once in her life not being selfish. She wanted him to be with someone perfect, that's what he deserved. "You are the most amazing, loving guy I have ever met and you are going to find the most perfect girl, that's what you deserve, not me. You deserve so much better.." she explained, trying to clam herself down. The blue eyed boy let a few tears run down his cheeks as she went beside him and looked him in the eyes. "Troy, everything we shared was amazing and I messed it all up. It didn't deserve an angel like you." she says as she hugs him. "I love you.." she said as she let him go. _

"And that's it.." he said as he finished his story to Gabriella. She could not believe that anyone would do that to him. But from what he just told her, Sharpay herself could not even believe it. Troy did not seem to have the tears in his eyes anymore but the hurt was still very apparent. "Troy, you know I'm always here for you, no matter what.." she told him, meaning every word. "I know Gabs." he said as he hugged her. She pushed the hair out of his eyes as they both looked at each other.

He was upset, but at least he knew the truth. Gabriella was not happy that he was hurt, and she wasn't exactly excited that he was single now. She just felt horrible for him. "When does your mom get home?" he asked unexpectedly, she was somewhat taken back by the question. Why would he want to know when she came home? "Uhh, in about three hours. Why?" she asked in confusion. "Just wondering.." he said, she could tell he was trying to forget about it, he hated crying. "Well, what do you want to do?" she asked trying to cheer him up. "Can we eat some grilled cheese? You know like in grade eight when are parents were gone and we would just make a pile of it. Then watch movies while they were gone." he says while remembering much more simple times. "Yeah, that's a good idea. We have vanilla ice cream and rainbow sprinkles too." she smiled at the memory, which of course brought a smile to his face for the first time that day. "Alright, let's make it!" he says as he runs to the kitchen and Gabriella follows.

The two had made about twelve grilled cheese sandwiches, one was eaten by Gabriella while Troy ate five. "Do you want whipped cream for the ice cream?" she asked while getting other things for the ice cream in the fridge. She didn't exactly want to eat food but she knew that Troy was hungry and she hadn't ate yet and he knew it. "Oh yeah." he says while grabbing the can of whipped cream away from her. "Troy! Give it to me!" she says while jumping and trying to grab it. "Oh, you want me to give it to you huh?" he says flirtatiously, before he was dating Sharpay he would says little flirty things but that's just the way Troy was. "Shut up!" she says as she continues to get it from him. "Oh here!" he says squirting the whipped cream all over her. "Troy! Ugh, I'm gonna get you for that!' she says trying to get him from the other side of the counter. "Here have some sprinkles!" he laughed as he threw the rainbow sprinkles at her. Gabriella grabbed the container of sprinkles and a handful of ice cream as she smears them on Troy's face and shirt. He grabbed the chocolate syrup and the two continued to have their food fight. By now both were practically a sundae. Gabriella went to get more whipped cream on him but slipped and fell. Troy of course laugh and slid on the floor next to her. "Your funny." he says while laying on his stomach while Gabriella is on her back laughing. "I'm going to get you for this." she threatens. Troy leaned over her and looked at her dark chocolate orbs that were looking into her his sky blue eyes and smiled. He put one finger on his cheek and took the whipped cream that was on it and licked if off his finger. "Mmm, you taste good." he says while laughing. "Okay.." she says as she gets off the floor.

"You know we have to clean this right, it's every where and my mom is home in an hour." she tells him. "Uhh, yeah.. Bye Gabs!" he says jokingly. She smiles and the two start cleaning the mess that they made. This would not be the last time they would have to clean up a mess..


	6. Fight

**Thanks for reviewing! I know I'm kinda late with this chapter but I've been super busy with finals and I just got a job so I might not be able to update as much. But I'll make sure I still get it up at least once a week!! Also with the diary entries I'm not putting dates anymore because it's starting to become a pain lol. I know this chapter it's very long but a lot is going to happen in the next while so just hold on tight!**

* * *

It's strange, and hard to believe at the same time. Just a week ago everything came to an end. But it's almost like it never happened. Well it might be because I have made myself not think about, or because Sharpay has not been at school. Either way, it's better than I thought it would be. Thinking about her.. About everything we have been through, it sounds ridiculous but I don't think I would trade it for anything in the whole world. Although we had a lot of arguments, there are twice as many good memories. It just kinda gives me hope that I'll be able to find someone else like that one day.

Troy Bolton

The blue eyed boy put the journal away, he was starting to think of not even writing in it anymore. Most of it was about him and Sharpay, and maybe it was best that he either stop or get a new journal. The constant reminder hurt, as much as he tried to force her out, it was basically impossible. They had so many firsts together.

Troy stood up and stretched, it was almost noon and he was just getting out of bed. The night before he had went to Andrew Carey's party. Andrew was a senior on the basketball team and anytime a wildcat through a party the basketball team was always the first to be invited. Although none of Troy's other friends went to the party he still had a good time. He drank a little more than he probably should have, but at least he didn't seem to have a hangover. He walked over to the window and looked into the chocolate eyed girl's backyard. He smiled as he saw the girl laying in the hammock with white baggy t-shirt, purple sweats and a brown pair of uggs. She was reading a book, of course. Troy through on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt as he headed downstairs. Mrs. Montez was probably at work, being a doctor she had to leave a lot. Troy knew that Gabriella was okay with that, she had gotten used to being at home alone. But he still liked to go keep her company.

Troy walked into the kitchen as he grabbed a banana to snack on. He headed for the door in the kitchen which lead to the deck right outside but was stopped by a voice. "Troy, where are you going?" he turned to look at his father. Great.. He thought. "I was just going to go over to Gabriella's." he replied politely. "Alright.. What time did you come home last night? I didn't even hear you." he said questioning him. Troy hated this, when his father tried to parent him. It was somewhat useless, he hadn't been there most of his childhood and they were just never close. "At two o'clock, mom told me I could stay out a little later." he said trying to just leave. "Oh.. Okay." Coach Bolton says as he sits at the kitchen table and reads the newspaper. Finally.. I can go, Troy thought. "Troy, have some breakfast." his mother said as he had his hand on the doorknob. "Well come on sit down, I'll make you something." Troy turned around to look at his mother. "Mom.." Troy says with that whinny voice every kid has mastered. "I was going to go to Gabriela's and make lunch with her, or go get lunch somewhere." he explained. "Fine then.. But we are having super as a family." she says as she lets her son go. Troy smiled, "Thanks mom." he walked out side and quickly made sure that his lovely neighbour was still in the hammock, and she was.

He quickly went out the back gate and walked quietly to the next white gate. He snuck through the white gate and closed it slowly to make no noise. He ducked down and quickly ran over to the hammock and where the chocolate eyed girl laid not noticing her neighbour at all. He then jumped on the hammock and laid down, making the girl jump. Troy laugh as she joined in with him. "So, whatcha reading?" he asked. She didn't need to turn her head much to look at him since he was almost right beside her to avoid falling off. "I'm reading _Interview with a Vampire_." she replied. Troy laughed, "You know you could just watch the movie." he said looking at her. "Yeah, I know. Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt, but I just wanna read it." she explained. Troy put his forehead against the side of her head, "Of course you do." he says with a smile. Gabriella turned her head and look at him as she put her book down. "Well I'm not going to get much reading done now that you're here." she says as she pokes him on the nose. Troy lightly slapped her hand away playfully. Gabriella sat up as she continued to look at Troy, "So what do you want to silly boy?" she asked. He laughed, "Well, I don't know I just looked out my window and saw this girl laying in a hammock. So I decided that I would go bug her." he says jokingly. She smiled softly, he loved when she looked like that. It made him feel good, even if he was in the worst mood possible. Her smile just had the affect, not just on him but anyone really.

"What do you wanna do?" she asked. "Umm, I don't know. We could have another food fight." he jokingly suggests. "Really funny, it took way too long to clean that up. You should be happy my mom didn't see it." she replies. "If I remember correctly, you tasted pretty good." he says flirtatiously, but then realizes how he said it and kick himself for it. Gabriella is my friend, nothing more.. He thought. "Shut up.." she says quietly but joking. He was glad she hadn't realized. "Wanna go down to the park?" he asked. "The park? What's at the park?" Gabriella asked. "I dunno, swings?" he says, "I'll push you on the swings and then we can go get ice cream and actually eat it this time." She looked at him unsure. Why does she have that look? It's not a hard thing to decide Troy thought. "I guess.." she says unsure. "Alright.." Troy says with confusion, "Well let's go then." he says as he get off the hammock.

* * *

"So, where did you go last night?" the petite dark haired girl asked as she licked her soft strawberry ice-cream. He just continued to eat his large banana split and tried to ignore her question. But he should have known by now that she was impossible to ignore. "Seriously Troy. Just tell me, I won't be mad at you." she says pleadingly. He smiled at her, it sounded weird but he liked how he had so much control over her. It made him feel like she was more important that she already was. "Gabs.. Butt out." he says mocking her. She frowned at him, "Don't be mean Troy." she says with a pout. "It's just, I don't wanna talk about it." he says as he looks away from her. He know that looking at her would not do any good. Although she is he best friend, Gabriella just couldn't understand how he felt right now. Of course she had a boyfriend before, she was smart, funny and most of all beautiful. But it just wasn't the same.. Troy looked up to find the chocolate eyed girl no longer sitting at the picnic table with him any longer. He look and found her walking to the garbage can. Troy got up and quickly walked over, taking he empty bowl with him. "Hey, why did you throw your ice cream away?" he asked as he caught up to her and put his bowl in the garbage can. "I don't want it." Gabriella says as she walks away from him. "Hey, hey. Gabs don't be mad okay?" he says as he keeps up with her. "Seriously, everything is just fucked up right now, and I can't have you mad at me, I really can't." he says as he forces her to stop walking and she finally looks at her. Her chocolate eyes looked darker than usual, but not in a cold, hard way.. More of a sad way. "Gabi.. I'm sorry okay." Troy says as he pulls her head to his shoulder for a hug and wraps his arms around her head. He held her there, neither saying anything until he started to feel her sob. He lightly pulled her slightly away to look at her, "Gabi don't cry. I'll tell you okay, it's really no that big a deal." he says comforting her. Gabriella hardly ever cried, she was definitely a suffer in silence type. Troy had only seen her cry about five other times since they knew each other. The one time was the worst.. Troy had cried with her, Mr. Montez was a great father, husband and just a friend. He knew that something had to be bugging her a lot if she was actually crying about it.

"Gabs, lets go on the marry-go-round and I'll tell you." he said as he grabbed her arm lightly, he would have held her hand but he didn't want people to get the wrong idea. He took a quick glance and saw the tears were already gone. She was way too good at hiding how she really felt, but Troy knew that whatever was bugging her was still there. The two sat at the marry-go-round and lightly turned it with one foot as they talked. "Okay, I went to Andrew's party last night and I kinda drank a lot. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you what you would say.." Troy explained.

Gabriella looked at him in confusion and hurt, "How do you know what I would say?" she says almost defensively. "Gabs, come one. You give me the same lecture every time. 'Seniors drink too much, don't go to their parties by yourself'" he quoted her. "Actually.. No I wasn't going to say any of that. I was going to say that maybe you shouldn't be drinking every weekend." she said seriously. He looked at her seriously, and a bit confused, "Okay, so I drank last weekend at Chad's and last night at Andrew's. What's the big deal? You make it sound like I'm some kind of alcoholic." Gabriella looked at him with that look she used often, the "are you serious? Or are you just stupid" look. "Troy.. You're seventeen, drinking once a week is kinda getting to be a lot. Besides you shouldn't really be drinking anyway." she says. "Oh, yeah and you never drank before have you?" he say sarcastically. He could tell that he was starting to frustrate her but he couldn't stop himself. "Yeah, I have drank before actually, I'm pretty sure almost every teenager has. The difference is that I'm not doing it all the time and drunk off my ass." Gabriella says raising her voice a little. People were starting to notice, a little boy that walked by stopped and then ran off to the slide. "Drunk off my ass? You have got to be kidding me." Troy says with attitude, he hardly ever fought with Gabriella but he just kept going. He didn't even know why.

"Yeah actually you were. At Chad's you wouldn't even let me sleep in the bed and you could hardly walk. Then last night I heard some of the guys trying to help you inside. So no, I'm not kidding." she shoot back at him. "Well at least when I got drunk no one gave me roofies and took me home." he said and immediately regretted it. She looked at him in complete hurt, he knew that it wasn't her fault that happened. "Thanks Troy." she says as she gets up and walks away. "Gabs.." he says but knows it's no use. Why did he have to do that to her? She didn't deserve it.. He was taking everything out on her. Gabriella was the person he needed most, but all he could do was push her away.


	7. Secrets

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I love reading them and it really means more to me than you probably think, especially the people who review every chapter! I know that this chapter has taken a while but I explained last time! But weekends and Fridays are when I'm going to try updating. So once a week at the least! This is a pretty big chapter. I mean up till now we only really know about Gabriella's problem/secret. This one you learn a lot about Chad, Ryan and how Sharpay and Troy's lives are about to change in the next couple chapters!**

* * *

Today is the worst day of my life. I seriously can't believe it. Why does everything have to become so hard? I was so happy, now everything I ever wanted has just been destroyed. It's like someone but it in the garbage, burnt it, and then decided to give it back.

The worst day of my life, before this, was one I didn't think would ever get beaten. It was the day we lost the championship to the West High Knights. It's sounds petty and stupid but it was freshman year and it was the longest I ever played in a game that year. I felt like a piece of shit and I was never so disappointed in my whole life. But this.. It's not even close to how I feel now. I don't even know how I'm suppose to tell everyone, especially Troy and Taylor. I have lived here since pre-school. My whole life is here, how can they just expect for me to pick up and leave. They could have waited one more year. At least let me graduate with my friends. Plus I could just go to college here, but of course my parents insist that we move. And not just miles away, more like states away, all the way to Salt Lake City.

Everything is so stressful. I really don't see how things could get any worse. Oh yeah, Troy was being a total dickhead to Gabriella last weekend. He is such an idiot sometimes, I swear, does he even think about what he's saying? All I know is that he did not need to take whatever frustration or sadness or anger out on her. Gabs is always there for him and I think that he takes advantage of that sometimes. It probably doesn't help that she likes him, but he doesn't even know. He is so oblivious to it, sometimes I just wanna say it to him, but then Gabs would probably kill. Right now that couldn't be too bad. At least then I wouldn't have to leave everything that matters to me behind.

And Taylor, what am I suppose to say to her? I'm starting to think that maybe I just won't tell everyone until later. I'm staying her for the rest of the school year and I still have until June with all my friends. Maybe I'll just try to enjoy it and not let me moving affect what we do.

Chad Danforth

The curly haired boy ripped the piece of paper out of the journal. It was suppose for English class but he just couldn't let the teacher read it, he couldn't even let himself read it. His parents had set him down for a talk yesterday right after school. And of course the basketball boy had no idea what they were about to tell him but it changed everything that he ever planned.

_Everyone seemed to hesitate when Zeke suggested that the gang have a get together. They knew about what happened between Troy and Gabriella. Yet Troy was the first to yes. Chad was surprised, at school Troy and Gabriella had been somewhat normal but you could tell that something was bugging both of them. Since Troy was in, everyone decided to go, except one person. Gabriella hadn't said anything about going and Troy looked at her frustrated. Chad knew he had to do something, I couldn't have his two best friends, who rarely fought, be mad at each other forever. "Gabs, are going to come?" he asked her with a smile. She looked at him plainly, trying to mask her feelings, but Chad wasn't stupid. He had known her too long to not know when something was bothering her. "I don't know.." she trailed off. "Why? Do you have to be like that?" said the blue eyed boy. No one had really expected him to say anything, Chad looked at him telling him to just shut up but he didn't. "You know I didn't mean what I said and I have tried to apologize but you just have to act like a stupid girl." he said. The girls' eyes all bulged out as he spoke. "Troy just shut up now isn't the time for you two to discuss your stupid fight. Honestly, you guys are best friends but lately all you do is take everything out on Gabriella and it's getting annoying. It's not our fault that Barbie cheated on you, so just get over it all ready and stop taking everything out on her!" Chad almost yelled and everyone just sat there silent. Troy looked at him guilty and sad, "Gabs, look just come to my house after school okay.." he says to her as the petite brunette just nodded. "There now that this is settled, we are all going to Zeke's and we are all going to have a good time, alright!?" Chad says as everyone seemed a little bit afraid of him at that moment. _

Chad laughed at himself, he could be such a spaz. He just hated when people were not getting along, especially Troy and Gabriella.

_Chad walked through the front door and was about to go upstairs. Since the gang was going to have a movie night at Zeke's house, he needed to change and take a shower. As he headed up the stairs to his room he was stopped by his mother. "Chad, what are you doing?" his mother called up the stairs. "I was just taking a shower because we are having a movie night at Zeke's place tonight." he explained to his mother as he grabbed a towel from the hall closet. "Well sweetie, your dad and I need to talk to you first. So can you please come downstairs." she asked him as he came down very confused. He hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't get in trouble at school, well yet. "Sit down Chad." he father said as they sat at the kitchen table. "What is this about? I didn't do anything I swear. Okay well I did put sticky tack on Darbus' chair but she didn't notice at all, which is pretty funny. Other than that I did nothing!" he explained. His parents smiled lightly at their son, he was always a jokester and although he often got in trouble, he was still a good kid. "It's not about that son, it's about my job." his father told him. Chad was confused so he just lightly nodded and listened. "Your father has been offered an amazing opportunity and I think that it's important that you understand." his mother told him. "I have been offered a contract in Salt Lake City." his father tells him. "Oh.. So you aren't going to be home much?" Chad asked. He was kinda bumbed that he wouldn't get to see his dad but he would learn to live with it. "No, actually. That's why we needed to talk to you." his father told him. Okay, now he was completely confused. What the hell were they about to say to him. "Chad.. We are moving to Salt Lake City with your father." his mother said. It was a moment that he could never forget._

* * *

I feel bad, still. It's been a little over a month and I have thought about it everyday. Sure, our relationship was practically over at the time. There wasn't really anything there anymore. Troy always tried though and maybe that's why I feel so guilty. I gave up on it even when it meant so much to me. Almost as much as the drama department. He deserved more than that. He deserved someone who would be there for him everyday and get along with his friends. I know that maybe if I actually tried, I could have been friends with them. When we first got together, I did try to get along with them and tried get along with me. But then along the line a just stopped. I think that's when they stopped trying to. And then I just stopped all together. Troy is a great guy, and we went through a lot but I don't think I can say that I was ever really, truly in love with him. Of course I loved him, you can be with someone if you don't actually love them. But I wasn't in love with him. I just hope that he finds someone who can make him happy and treat him properly.

Sharpay Evans

The blonde beauty put away the notebook as she started to get ready for school that morning. She had missed a lot of school when her and Troy first broke up but she was feeling back to herself and went to school the next week. Other than the heavy guilt, she was her normal drama queen self. As she went to the bathroom to put finishing touches on her make-up she got this sick feeling in her stomach. Stupid guilt she thought. But before she knew it she was bending over the white porcelain toilet throwing up the waffles that she had ate that morning. She sat on the floor afraid of throwing up again but she didn't.

Sharpay got up as she wiped her lips off on a piece of toilet paper and brushed her teeth to get the horrible after vomit taste out of her mouth. She looked in the mirror and headed off to school confused. The waffles had been homemade by the cook and syrup couldn't go bad, could it? She wasn't sure but she just brushed it off.

* * *

I know that he didn't mean to say those things to me but it still hurt. It more than if the world's strongest man punch me right in the face. I care so much about him, and that reminder just hurt, it's not something I'm proud of and not something that I exactly wanted. Troy didn't mean to say it and I understand that. It's just that it's something he doesn't even like to think about so I couldn't understand why he would even say it to me. I just hope I can help him once we talk,

Gabriella Montez

The long dark haired beauty closed the notebook and she started to put it into her canvas peace bag. Her free period was last and usually went home or studied in the library. As she grab a book from the bag but felt as tap on her shoulder. She looked up over she shoulder to find a pair of blue eyes and a smile. But it was not the pair that she was used to. "Wanna sit down?" she asked quietly. "Yeah actually I kinda wanted to talk to you." he whispered. "I know, we haven't talked in a while sorry." she replies. "Nah, it's okay." he says as he takes the seat beside her. "So what do you wanna talk about Ryan?" Gabriella asks. "It's kinda on the serious side and well.. I don't really know." he says nervously but Gabriella just waited for him. She knew how he felt right now, although she had no idea what he was about to say.

"Well, I've never told anyone, or even said it out loud. I really don't know how to tell someone. I don't really have any really close friends.. But I guess you are always there when I need you. I guess need to tell someone.." he explained. "Ryan, you can tell me. I promise I'll take it to the grave." she says sincerely. "I know and that's why I trust that I can tell you. Okay I'm just gonna say it. I'm gay." he says as Gabriella sits there a little shocked, but not completely. The whole time that her and Ryan had talked to one another she always felt something about him was different. Gabriella smiled at him, "I'm glad you could tell me that.. It means a lot." she says comforting him. He takes a deep breath, "Wow, it's like a huge brick off my back. I don't have to keep it to myself any more." he explains and then looks at the time, "I gotta go, I told Mr. Miller that I was just going to the bathroom. I'll see you later." he says as he starts to leave. "Ryan!" Gabriella whisper shouts as he turns around, "Wanna come to Zeke's for a movie night tonight?" He looks at her and smiles lightly, "Sure, and Gabriella, thanks."

Gabriella continued to read her book as she waited for free period to end. Once the bell finally rang Gabriella put all her things into her bag. But before she could stand up the sandy haired boy was by her side. She put her small canvas bag into her backpack and was about to carry but then of course he took it from her and carried it as he lead her to his black sports car. The car ride was and silent, with only the music and the slight sound of the car running being the only noise.

Troy pulled up into the driveway of his house as he turned the key and took it out. He then turned his head to the right so he could look at her. His eyes was soft and almost pleading, she knew he was sorry and she smiled lightly. The two didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking, they just knew. "Gabs, what do you wanna do?" he asked as they both got out of the car. "I don't know." she says as she walks with him up the sidewalk to the front door. "Let's go on the trampoline." Troy suggested. "Okay, but don't double-bounce me so much this time!" she says teasing him. "Okay, I promise I will not double-bounce you off the trampoline again." he says with a laugh. "You better not." she says as she races him to the backyard. Things were back to normal for the two of them.. Almost.

One thing that Gabriella would never let anyone know. The fact that in the past month she had lost twenty pounds. But yet it wasn't even about Troy anymore. When she looked in the mirror she was disgusted, nothing looked right. Everything was much too big and she could not live looking that way. Although everyone did notice a weight lost, she hid it well with sweats, baggy t-shirts and sweaters. Gabriella could not let anyone know that the last time she ate the food did not end up in her stomach, it landed right in the toilet of her bathroom.


	8. Smiling & Crying

**Thanks for reading & reviewing**

* * *

The smile on her face made him happier than he had been in a long time. Every time that he saw her in the last week, all he got was a straight face. It was his fault really, he shouldn't have been such a jerk. Mentioning the incident was not something he was proud of, especially because it pained him just to think of it.

_It was a year ago.. Troy had practically had to beg her to come with him. He didn't want to go to the party alone and Chad had went to his grandparents over winter break. It was a senior's party, Michael Lewis, he always threw amazing parties. What better way to start off the holidays then with a party? So he finally got the beautiful brunette to agree to go with him. Gabriella did not want Troy going to a party by himself, so better she go even though she didn't really want to, then him get hurt. _

_The two sophomores walked through the door of the house where they found loud music blaring, red cups and alcohol everywhere, and dozens of teenagers. Some drunk, some a little tipsy, others sober. "You wanna drink Gabs?" Troy asked as the two went into the living room. "I'm good, someone has to drive home but thanks." she said as she kept close to him. The house was pretty crowded and she was only here for him and didn't want to lose him in the crowd. Although, that could happen very simply, him being one of the top basketball players and the vice-captain of the team already. _

"_Hey Bolton! Get your ass over here and get your drink on!!" Danny Anderson yelled from the kitchen. Troy took a step but was stopped by a pull on his arm. He looked over his shoulder to find the small chocolate eyed girl looking at him, almost pleading. He smiled and put his arm over her shoulder and took her with him into the kitchen. There was a large keg of beer, where some people were being held upside down to drink. Then there was also a game of beer pong. Gabriella kept close to Troy, she didn't go to a lot of parties and when she did the group was usually there. Troy lead the way over to Jesse as he let go of her arm and gave the "guy shake & hug". "So, whatcha want to drink Bolton?" Michael asked from the fridge. "Just a beer will do, thanks man." Troy replied as Michael tossed a can of beer to him. "Hey, what about you beautiful?" Jesse Walker, another senior asked Gabriella. "Umm.." she was about to talk but got cut off by Troy. "Her name is Gabriella, and she isn't having anything to drink." he said, almost trying to protect her. Everyone at East High knew one thing about Jesse Walker, he loved girls. "Oh, come one loosen up Bolton I was just being nice." says Jesse as he walked by Troy and then slowly makes his way past Gabriella. Troy could see that he was checking her out so he puller her closer to his side as Jesse walked away._

"_Just ignore Jesse, he's a little tipsy." Michael explained as he handed Gabriella a can of 7-up. "Sorry, it's the only pop we had because of mixing drinks and such." he explained. "No, it's fine. Thanks." Gabriella said as she opened her pop. "So you wanna play a game of beer pong Bolton?" Danny asked. "Sure why not!" Troy says as he walks over to the table with the two seniors and the petite brunette right behind him. Troy grabbed a stool for Gabriella to sit on while him, Michael, Danny, two more seniors, and three juniors all joins in on the game of beer pong. Troy was pretty good, being a basketball player, so he really hadn't drank too much, but he was on his second can of beer. "Troy.." Gabriella says as she lightly tugs the sleeve of his shirt. "Yeah Gabs." he replies. "I'm just gonna go to the washroom, I'll be right back." she explained. "Alright, come right back though.." he says to her as she starts to leave. "Bolton your up!" as the game continued. _

_Gabriella walked up the stairs, trying to find a free washroom. She opened the door to the washroom and set her soda on a table outside of the room. She quickly finished up as she walked out of the room, only to run into Jesse. "Hey, sweetie.." he said getting closer to her. Gabriella tried to walk around him, but he was so much bigger and stronger. He seemed to be a little drunk, so maybe she could just talk him down. "Uhh, hi." she said looking for her drink, "Looking for this?" Jesse asked as he handed her a new can of pop. "Umm, mine was on the table.." she explained. "No, it was basically gone. I got you a new one." he told her. "Okay...Thanks." Gabriella said as she tried to get past him but was stopped as he moved in front of her. "Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, I don't think so sweetie." he said as he shook his finger. She backed up, hating having to smell the alcohol on his breath. "Come here." Jesse said as he pushed her against the door of a bedroom. "Now, Bolton has got nothing on me and I'm pretty sure you would like what I can give you." he said as he ran her lips across her jaw line. Gabriella was shaking, and she tried to move over but his arms were blocking her way. "Me and Troy aren't together.. We're just friends." she explained nervously. "Oh.. Even better!" he said as he planted his lips on hers. Gabriella tried to fight, tried to push him off. But she was too weak and her head was starting to spin, and it was not from the kiss. Jesse pushed her into the bedroom and onto the bed as he continued to kiss lips and neck. Gabriella was starting to loose cautiousness as he ripped of her shirt and pulled her jeans off. _

_Troy was downstairs, it was getting late and although he wasn't even tipsy, he decided it was probably time to go home. But Gabriella still hadn't come back. She had been up there for a good ten minutes. Was she sick? Well she would have said something. "Hey, Michael. I'm gonna get going, but have you seen Gabs?" he asked. "No man, I did see her go up stairs though." troy nodded as he headed up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Gabs, you in there?" he heard someone throw up and then reply with, " No, Imma not a gap!" Troy walked down the hall as he opened a bedroom door. Only to find an uncautious Gabriella in bed with a drunk Jesse Walker. _

Just thinking about it pissed Troy off, he punched Jesse right in the face. Danny ended up coming upstairs to stop the fight as Michael's sister, Lindsay helped Gabriella with her clothes. Troy could have killed Jesse, and if it wasn't for Danny, he probably would have. Jesse drugged Gabriella and then took her virginity from her. The worst part was that Troy should have just went with her to the bathroom. If he did none of that would have ever happened.

"Troy, what's with you? Your being way too quiet." the chocolate eyed girl said as she looked up at him from the bottom of the trampoline. He smiled as put her face closer to his. "Nothing, just kinda tired I guess." he says as he looked at her. She was so cute, he could just imagine his lips on hers and.. Wait! "No, she is best friend, I'm not gonna kiss her. Why would I even think that? Well I am a guy so it's okay I guess." he thought to himself. "Gabs, why don't you wear jeans anymore?" he asked seeing that she was once again wearing sweats. "They're comfy and easier to wear." she says. "I miss seeing you in jeans." he says without thinking as he looks at a confused Gabriella with her eyebrows raised. "You know cause you used to wear them a lot, and it was just you." he said catching himself. "'I miss seeing you in jeans!?' god you perv why don't you just stair at her boobs while your at it." Troy thought to himself.

"So… wanna have supper then we can go to Zeke's?" he says trying to forget what he had just said. Gabriella looked at him hesitating, she was trying to hide but he could see it. This started to worry him a little, she wasn't still mad was she? "I was just going to go home and eat.." she says trailing off. "I'll make us grilled cheese, please stay Gabs, please. I'll be your slave for life." he said playfully but begging at the same time. "Well, since you will be my slave I don't really think I can pass that up." Gabriella says with a laugh. "Good." Troy said with a smile.

* * *

"Okay, something is so not right.." the blonde says as she passes around her bedroom. She had thrown up again right before home room and then in biology she started to get craps, but it was not her time of the month, yet nothing happened. "Wait!" she says as she ran to her calendar. Sharpay then realized that she was a good month and a half late. She laid on her bed on shock. There was no way.. But around that time her and Troy had.. Well she almost had that night with Braden..

"Ugh! Great!" she said to her dog. She wanted to cry, she knew what she had to do. But it was so hard to do it all by herself. Sharpay did not want to be alone, especially when she had to do this. But she had to brave it up.. Go to the drug store and buy the test. And hopefully it was just stress..

* * *

"Wow! That movie was way too funny!" Zeke said still laughing. "Yeah, it was." Taylor agreed. The group had decided to watch the _Hangover_, which of course had everyone laughing the whole time. "It makes me think of when Troy was drunk and tried to mention it.." Chad said, hardly able to stop the laughter in his chest. He put on a good mask, not wanting to ruin everything with his friends. "I can wait till later.." he thought. Troy looked away from Gabriella and laughed, "Yeah thanks for mentioning that you poof head!" It had been a while since the group was together and just having a really good time with each other. "Want shome!?" Jason asked everyone as he mouth was filled with chips. "Geez Jay, calm down on all the food. You act like you haven't ate in days!" Martha said taking the chips away and sharing them with Taylor. "Hey! Those are mine!" Jason says still with a mouthful of food. Gabriella looked over at Ryan who seemed to be quieter than usual. She should talk to him later, he really trusts her and he is a really good guy. Gabriella's thoughts were stopped by a pillow against her head. "What the heck Chad!" she says as she throws a pillow out him. "Stop checking out Ryan!" he says. Both Gabriella and Ryan laugh, Troy on the other hand sat there, with that strange feeling coming back again. "Yeah, right Chad.." Gabriella says sarcastically as she laughs. "Pfft, I yeah right Gab, I know when people are checking each other out!" Chad teases. He wasn't being very serious about any of it but somebody didn't seem to enjoy it very much. "Just shut up about it already Chad." Troy says loudly. "Geez, take a chill pill you spaz. It's called a joke." Chad says as he puts more popcorn in his mouth. Gabriella looked over about two feet on the floor beside her to look at him. She moved over so their hips were almost touching put her head on the ground below his which was being held up by his hand. "Hey." she said lightly, as Troy looked down at her. "Don't be like that Mr. Grumpy pants." Gabriella said in joking voice. Troy smirked but didn't smile. Gabriella then turned on her back so she could look at his face better. "You know, you have something right there." Troy pointed on her shirt as she looked down he dragged his finger up and flicked her nose.

Suddenly a cell phone rang and everyone went to check their's. "Hello?" Ryan says as he answers his phone and everyone goes back to what they were doing but quieter so he could talk. "Uhh, Ryan. Do you think you can come home?" his sister asked. It was strange that she was calling, she usually never did. In fact, they didn't even talk much lately. But it wasn't much less than before.. "What's wrong Shar?" he asked and saw the blue eyes flicker towards him and then back. "I just need somebody.. Anybody really. But I trust you most and even though we don't always get along you know I love you right Ry? I love you so much! You're the best brother I could ever ask for!" Sharpay ranted, "Yeah I'm coming, bye." Ryan says as he hangs up his cell phone. Everyone turned to look at him, "I gotta go, so I guess I'll see you guys later." he says as he grabs his car keys, "See ya!" everyone says as he leaves.

"I wonder what that was about." Kelsi says quietly, but everyone could still hear. "I don't know, Sharpay is probably just being a drama queen like usual." Chad says and everyone goes back to their business. Little did Chad even know that it was the first time he called her Sharpay in months.

* * *

"Okay, stay calm.. Calm is good!" Sharpay says to herself in the mirror. Her make-up was running down her face and she was just a mess. "God, what the hell am I thinking!? Everything is going to fall apart! Everything I worked so hard for!!" she says as she continues to sob. There was a light knock at the door, followed by a voice, "Shar, what's wrong? Can I come in?" Ryan asked. The blonde walked over to the pink door and opened it so her brother could come in. As he walked in he noticed her make-up and the bit of a mess in her room. "Okay what is it Shar?" he asked as she just continued to sob.

"I really can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." he explained to her calmly. She shook her head, "I know, ugh.. The bathroom." she says as she pointed her bathroom. Ryan looked confused but went into the bathroom anyway. It was pretty clean in there, besides her counters which were filled with make-up, hair brushes, accessories, straighters, and curlers. He looked around but didn't see anything. He stepped out to look at her, "What, is there a spider or something?" he asked. Sharpay continue to sob as she said, "Just look in the sink."

Ryan went back in and looked in the light pink bathroom sink where a small plastic stick was. I had know idea what the heck it was until he turned it over and saw the small little blue plus sign.


	9. Hiding Something

**I have realized that I haven't been getting much reviews lately. Maybe it's my lack of updating (sorry about not updating at all last week! I feel horrible! ****L****) but I've just been super busy. So please just bare with me, I'm not going to be able to have a specific day but I try for weekends because I don't work or have school. I really love hearing what you think or ways I can make the story better! Thanks!!**

* * *

She was hiding something.. But yet she couldn't get her finger on it. Gabriella was acting strange and Taylor had to find out what exactly was going on. She never seemed to wear the clothes she used to, the bags under her eyes has gotten a lot darker and her once glowing skin was now flushed and pale. It was not just Gabriella's appearance that had changed, lately she was very tired. She just wasn't the cheerful, happy Gabs that was always there. Taylor had a few ideas of what could be wrong.

First was that she might be depressed. These signs all seemed to point to it, maybe because it had almost been five years since her fathers death. Or maybe because she felt like Troy doesn't feel the same way. Whatever it was, depression was number on the list. Second, she was just not taking care of herself. Maybe she has just become lazy and given up on trying to look perfect, no matter what she wore she was beautiful anyway. Or third, maybe she has just been busy. Its easy to get to busy that you just kinda forget about everything. But no matter what it is Taylor was bound and determined to find out.

As she walked to her locker to grab her lunch, a poke to her side made her jump. "Hey Tay." Chad said as he stood beside her and waited for her to grab her lunch. "Hey, I gotta ask you something." Taylor said as she closed her locker. Chad's face became nervous, which was odd for him. He was usually pretty comfortable with any question and confident that he could answer it, well unless it was school work.. "Uhh, yeah. What is it?" he asked as they slowly walked to the cafeteria. "Do you think that Gabriella has been acting different lately." she asked quietly with a serious tone. Chad looked at her, some what puzzled as he pondered. "Umm.. No I don't think so." he said doubting himself. Thinking about it was hard, she was getting along with everyone, she was smiling, and she was getting straight A's. Yeah, that was Gabriella.

"Really? I mean maybe it's just me but I'm starting to think that maybe something is bugging her. Just watch her the rest of the day. You two have algebra together after lunch anyway. I don't know what is but I'm sure of it.." Taylor says as they enter the cafeteria and head to the table. "Just watch her okay?" Taylor whispers as they sit a the table beside each other. Zeke, Martha, Jason and Troy were already sitting at the table. Martha was reading a book for English while Zeke was having Jason taste test his latest recipe. Troy, on the other hand was sitting at the table with his leg shaking impatiently as he search the cafeteria. "Hey hoops, whatcha lookin' for? Or should I say who?" Chad laughed as Taylor lightly poke her elbow at his chest. "Oh, just Gabs. I haven't really seen her today." Troy says as he scans the cafeteria once again. Kelsi and Ryan then walked over and sat at the table. Troy looked over at them right away, "Where's Gabs?" he asked. She was in their chemistry class with them so she should have came with them. "Oh, she wasn't feeling too good." Kelsi explained.

* * *

She was so sick of throwing up, but she couldn't control it. The blonde pulled her hair back as she threw up for the third time that day. Hopefully the morning sickness would wear off soon. During music class she had to rush to the bathroom and now, after eating a few fries, she was once again bent over the toilet. Sharpay knew that she was going to have to tell both Troy and Braden about actually being pregnant. God, how she hated it. It's not like she hated her baby, she hated herself for not being smarter.

As Sharpay flushed the toilet she heard someone else come in. She wasn't even sure if she could leave yet, still feeling somewhat dizzy. She heard the stall next to have the girl walk in and lock the door, Sharpay was about to get up when she heard it. The very familiar sound, the sound that she had been hearing all week. The girl in the next stall was throwing up, so Sharpay tried to get her hands washed before she started feeling sick. As Sharpay grabbed some paper towel to dry her hands, the stall door opened and out walked the petite brunette. She looked embarrassed and somewhat confused. "Not feeling well?" Sharpay asked surprisingly nice as the girl washed her hands. "Yeah.. I think I ate something bad." she said. The girl was a horrible liar, Sharpay could easily see that. "Maybe it's the flu, I heard that's going around.." she said keeping conversation but still trying to make an excuse for the girl.

The brunette looked at her confused as she finished drying her hands. "Why are you talking to me?" Sharpay looked at her, she was somewhat taken back by the blunt question. "Why not? Your sick and I'm just being friendly. Am I not aloud to talk to you or something?" she asked starting to get back into her attitude. "No, I didn't say that.. It's just, well, you never did before." the petite girl said as she grabbed her bags. "Maybe before I was pathetic, and maybe I've changed." Sharpay says she walks out the door with the brunette. "Maybe your not the only one." the tiny girl in a large grey hoody says before they walk separate ways. Sharpay looked back once and saw what she meant, there was definitely something different about Gabriella Montez.

* * *

He felt weird, maybe it was because he felt like he was spying or something but it just didn't feel right. Gabriella was like Chad's little sister, even though she was only younger by a few months. Maybe Taylor was actually wrong about something for once. Gabriella was finally at the lunch table but they would only be there for about five more minutes. Taylor was right, she definitely did look different. But then again she said she was feeling sick, everything that could point to a problem could easily be answered. Gabriella was sick, with the flu or something. It wasn't like she did act like herself. Chad couldn't see what Taylor was talking about.

"Gabs, wanna help me with homework after school?" Troy asked as he offered her some water and she shook her head. "No thanks, and yeah I can help. What subject is it?" Gabriella asked a little quietly, to Chad it was obvious that she just had the flu or something, Taylor must have been over reacting. "Umm.. A little bit of everything, ya know?" Troy says as he puts all the garbage from his lunch on his tray. "Alright then." Gabriella says as the bell rang, "I'll meet you by your locker okay?" Troy says as he picked his tray and left for class. As Gabriella started to walk away Taylor lightly punched Chad in the arm. "Go follow her." Taylor whispered very quietly. "Okay, okay. Geez calm down." he says as he leaves to go find Gabriella.

* * *

Her head was spinning, just being at school was driving her insane. She couldn't stand at having to look at everyone. Lunch was always the worst, thinking of it made her sick. The sight of food wasn't even appealing anymore. But every now and then the junk food seemed to speak to her. Which was the worst out of any food. She should have never eaten the liquorish before chemistry. Not to mention, it bother her so much she actually puked at school. That was something she hadn't really planned on but she couldn't help herself, it was like she didn't have a choice.

"Gabs! Wait up" Chad called down the hallway as Gabriella stopped and waited for him. "So what are we doing in Chemistry today?' he asked as he walked beside her. "Chad, we have a test." she explained and immediately saw the panic on his face. "Shit! I thought that was next Wednesday!" Chad says freaking out. "It's not like a full unit test, it's just mostly on formulas." Gabriella explained. Chad looked at her like she was an idiot, "That's not any better Gabs, I suck at math remember?" Gabriella laughed lightly at him. "Well why didn't you take biology then?" she asked him. "I don't wanna dissect a fog!" he said as they arrived to class. "It's better than physics I guess." Chad says as he takes his seat and the bell rang for the class to start.

Once Mr. Bango came in he immediately handed out the test. Gabriella read through it before starting any questions. She looked back at Chad whose hand was already up in the air. The laughed slightly, she knew he wasn't stupid, he just wasn't math smart. Now when it came to physical activity, he was great.

A Gabriella checked her test over she could feel the dark orbs behind her burning holes into the back of her head. She slightly turned her head and could see Chad staring at her. Did he want answers or something? Gabriella wasn't sure but she went to the front and handed in her test. For the remaining twenty minutes of class Gabriella could feel Chad watching her. It was weird and made her feel even more self cautious. It was like he was observing her every move and it was uncomfortable for her. The bell finally rang and Gabriella grabbed her stuff as Chad caught up to her. As they walked out of the class Gabriella looked at Chad, "What!? Why are you looking at me like that." he asked. "Why were you staring at me the whole class. And did you even finish your test?" Gabriella questioned him. "Well no I didn't finish.. And that doesn't matter." Chad says as he walked to the other way to head to his locker. Gabriella looked back for a second, there was something bugging Chad..

* * *

"Come on, come one.." the basketball captain whispered as he looked at the clock. He didn't know how much more history he could take. Troy just wanted to get out school already. Hanging out with Gabriella would help him relax, it always did. Lately if she wasn't there he just didn't enjoy things as much. He looked up at the clock once more. Only two more minutes of the crap. Troy started to zone out slightly when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It would have to wait until he was out of class. At last the bell rang and as Troy grabbed his binder and history textbook, he pulled his phone out to read his text. He stopped when he saw who it was from. Someone he never thought he would get a call or text from again. It read, "I need to talk to you. It's really important. Come to my house after school, I'm serious." Troy was somewhat in shock. What could be so important that she would talk to him again. Whatever it was, Sharpay was about to tell Troy something that would change his life forever.


	10. Life Changing

**Please bare with me right now. My life is just getting so busy that when I'm actually not doing anything I just want to relax, although I constantly tell myself that I should be writing. So I apologize, but I promise I'll make up for it. Also I haven't gotten any reviews in a while, I know I haven't been updating a lot but I still would love to get more! So please review, it means a lot and I always take time to read each of them & I try to send a message thanking you!**

* * *

He stood at his locker, looking at the text message for the tenth time since it was sent to him. What could she possibly need to tell him? For once in his life the wildcat captain was afraid to find out. Would she fight with him? Did she want him back? Or did she want to be friends? Troy hated to admit, he did miss her. As much as he hated for cheating, hating that she never put effort into their relationship, he still cared. But it wasn't the "in love" care, no.. it was more of a, "We used to get along and be friends" kind of care. Sharpay was his first serious relationship, sure he had "dated" a few other girls. Nothing serious though.

As Troy continued to debate on whether he should actually go or not, he felt a light tap on his shoulder which snapped him back into reality. Troy turned around and looked down at the small chocolate eyes that starring right at him. "I waited for ten minutes, but you didn't come. So I decided to look for you." she explained. Troy immediately felt the guilt rush through his veins. He slammed his hand to his head as he closed his locker. As he put down his hand he tried to explain, "Look Gabs, I'm sorry. I know I said that I would meet you and-" "Troy , I'm not mad, relax. No big deal." says Gabriella. "Yeah, I know. But that's not I have to apologize for.." Troy said, he was gonna have to tell her sometime. Gabriella looked at him in complete confusion. "What are you talking about? You didn't do anything Troy so why would you need to-"

"Uhh, yeah about the homework thing. I don't really need to do homework, well I could to get a head or whatever but I don't need to. I just wanted you to come over." Troy says still trying to explain the real problem. Gabriella let out a small light laugh, "Troy, I kinda got the hint. That's what you say almost every time and then we hardly ever do homework." Troy smiled lightly, "But that's the thing. I can't hang out today." Troy told her. "Oh, why?" Gabriella asked politely.

"It's just.. I, I'll tell you once I know okay?" The petite girl looked at him with complete uncertainty. He hated when she looked like that, like she couldn't trust him. "I promise Gabs. I'll come over and explain right away." he promised. "Okay.." she agreed.

"I'll try to hurry, but I don't really know how long.." He trailed off trying to get going quickly. "Oh do you still need a ride home?" Troy asked as they walked to the parking lot. "No, Zeke is over there. I'll ask him for a ride. Then you can hurry and.. Go do your thing I guess." Gabriella says as she walks to the other side of the parking lot. Troy felt about having to just leave her hanging like that, but this was important. He felt like a bad friend, leaving her for someone who had put him through so much shit that he couldn't be in the same room as her for a month without getting upset. And yet he went. Not because he was curious, which of course he was dieing to know what she needed to tell him so badly. But he felt like her HAD to. Like it wasn't his choice, he didn't have any free will when it came to it.

* * *

The normally lovely brown eyes were not the ones looking back at her in the mirror. These eyes were darker, but yet in a weak way. Pink was seen lightly across both eyes, from the tears she had shed that day. The blonde didn't want to do it, but he had the right to know. She had already hurt him so much that she couldn't bear hurting him again. So she told him to come over. If she could tell Troy then telling Braedon would be a piece of cake. Sharpay walked over to her large bay window, waiting for the black sports car to pull into the driveway. She was sick to her stomach, and it was not the sickness for the first time today.

She was slowly starting to doze off as her head slowly laid her head on her knees. It felt good, sleep was not something that she had been getting enough off. Between the sickens, nervousness and panicking, she hadn't really had much sleep. Everything was slowly starting to blur out, she was on the end of passing out. The sudden knock on the door had the blonde's head snap up and her eyes wide open. "Come in." she says softly. In walked who she had been waiting for. Troy walked slowly and kept his distance as he sat on the chair about six feet away from her.

"Umm, so you needed to tell me something?" says Troy nervously. Sharpay could easily see that he was uncomfortable. She kept her arm wrapped around her legs and her chin on her knees. "Yeah.." Sharpay replied, she felt completely guilty. Troy tried to look at her but couldn't help but shift his eyes across the room. "So.. Are you going to tell me?" he asked. Sharpay look at him and this time the guilt was spread all across her face. "Look, don't be mad or anything. And I.. I, it's not like I planned this and.. Well you just have to understand.." she tried to explain but Troy sat there in total confusion. "Uhh, what?" he says interrupting her rant. "I'm sorry Troy.." Sharpay says as tells Troy something that he would never forget.

* * *

The black haired girl with the deep brown eyes looking back at him was the best feeling to Chad Danforth. He, dare he say it, really loved the girl that was laying in his arms. She's smart, which was good because he wasn't always using his brain. His whole life just seems to fall into a perfect place, but by summer it would all be changed..

He couldn't help but continently think of how and when he should possibly tell his friends. Troy and Taylor had the right to know first, but they would best the most difficult to say good-bye to. If only things could just stay the same. Why did there have to be a sudden turn right when he was getting used to driving straight?

"Chad, stop day dreaming. You really need to study for math if you want any hope of passing." says Taylor as she nudges him with her elbow. Every moment with her made in so much harder..

"Sorry.." says Chad unusually quiet and unemotionally. It's like he was there but was not actually present. The consent reminder that this was not going to last forever, that all of it would end so much sooner than he ever wanted or hoped. And it wasn't even in his control. Why, why did he have to move?

* * *

The blue eyed boy rang the door bell to the peaceful house as he waited for an answer. A petite brunette answered the door. "Hi Mrs. Montez, is Gabriella home?" he asked as the woman nodded. "Come on in, she's just in her room, I'll call her down." the small woman said. "Gabriella, you have a guest." Maria Montez told her daughter as she came rushing to the staircase but slowed down a little when she saw who it was.

"Disappointed?" he asked. She rolled her chocolate eyes as she walked down the stairs, "No, just kinda expecting someone else." she explained. "But I guess your good enough." she joked. "Owe Gabs, that one hut." Ryan said as the walked into the living room. "Do I have to make up for it now?" she says sarcastically. "Hmm, yeah ya do. Since it was your idea and everything." he says. "Fine, but only because I have to." Gabriella smiled. "You know if anything is bugging you or you feel like you have to keep something a secret you can tell me right?" Ryan said suddenly seriously. Gabriella looked at him in complete confusion and shock. Where did this suddenly come from?

The other side of Gabriella that she would not let be seen was freaking out. What does he know? How can he see right through everything? He knows what I've been doing. I don't understand how he could know. "Uhh, yeah I know Ryan. I trust you like you trust me, I don't have any secrets.." Gabriella says trying her best to not let him read her like an open book. "Sorry if that was weird or something, it's just it looks like you have a lot on your mind." he explained. "Well you did tell me something very important. Ryan, if I tell you something you swear you won't say a word to anyone?" she asked. Normally she would not be so open to share something she never let people know, although to some it was quiet obvious.

"Yes, I promise Gabs. You have done the same thing for me and I owe you big time." Ryan says. "Ryan, you don't owe me anything. And it's just something I don't talk about, I guess it's kinda like your's but different." Gabriella tried to explain. "Just tell me, I promise to not tell a soul." Ryan promised. The chocolate eyed girl took a deep breath before she let out her confession, "I like Troy." she said as she closed her eyes to hide his reaction. But there was just silence. Gabriella slowly open her eyes and looked at Ryan. "Is that it?" he asked. Gabriella became frustrated, "You don't seem very surprised." Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "To be honest I'm really not. I'm pretty sure that everyone know that you care a lot about Troy except for Troy. Which is good or bad depending on what you want."

Gabriella was going to have to be more careful around Ryan. He was very observant and could easily see through her. If she wasn't more careful he would tell everyone what she was doing. And she would not let him stop her, not until she was happy with what she saw. As much as Ryan was a great friend and someone Gabriella could trust, he was not the kind to stand by and watch people get hurt. He would tell everyone the first chance he got. And Gabriella would not let that happen.


End file.
